Turai Ossa
General Turai Ossa, referred to as the Ghostly Hero in most Crystal Desert locations, is a former champion of Elona. He was the last king to rule over all of Elona, but stepped down from the throne to seek Ascension some 200 years ago. With some of his followers, he came to the Crystal Desert, mistakenly believing they were the ones foretold in the Flameseeker Prophecies. Like the players, he was one of the Chosen, but he died before completing his Ascension. Now a ghost, he has waited in the desert for centuries for the true Chosen of the prophecies. In the Amnoon Oasis, he says he will be the one to guide them through Ascension and into the Hall of Heroes. By guiding the Chosen, he believes that when the way is opened to them, he too will gain access to the Hall of Heroes. Turai was a great warrior who boasts that, at the Battle of Jahai, he single-handedly defeated Palawa Joko, the scourge of Vabbi. The commanders of Elona, General Mendoza, Lord Valodor and presumably (though not confirmed) Commander Joziah, fought with him in this great battle that opened the way for the Elonians to enter the desert. After Turai led the Elonians to the desert, he led part of the group to the Dunes of Despair to build the Temple of Ascension, leaving another group to assemble the Vision Crystal. Unfortunately, as his people labored to build the temple, they were beset by the Forgotten. When he finally fell, Lord Valodor carried his body from the field of battle. For more information on the Elonians' attempt at Ascension, see Elona. Varesh Ossa is one of his descendants. Quests given In The Amnoon Oasis as Ghostly Hero *Sands Of Souls Dialogue In The Amnoon Oasis, as Ghostly Hero: :"You are the Chosen I have been waiting for. Long have I looked forward to this moment. :What is it you seek?" :When asked "How did you know I was Chosen?": ::"For many centuries have I lingered here in this desert, waiting for the Prophecy to come to pass. The Chosen ones will come and help me gain access to the Mists and pass into the Hall of Heroes. It has all been foreseen." ::When asked "The Hall of Heroes?": :::"Deep within the Mists (sic) is a place known as the Hall of Heroes. This is the spot where the universe was created, the very center of all things. It is the dream of all heroes that when they die, their spirit goes to the Hall, to float among other legendary figures of old." :::When asked "Why do you need my help?": ::::"Like you, I was one of the Chosen. But I passed from this world before I could rise to Ascension. The tests of Ascension can only be performed by mortals. But I can guide you through them, and when the way opens for you, it can also open for me." ::When asked "Who were you in life?": :::"My name was Turai Ossa. I was the Champion of Elona, the protector and leader of my people. At the Battle of Jahai, I single-handedly defeated Palawa Joko, the scourge of Vabbi. It was I who led the Elonians to the Crystal Desert." :::When asked "Have others come to the desert to Ascend?": ::::"Since my own people perished here, there have been two other groups who have followed suit, failing as we did to Ascend. The ghosts of many of their strongest spiritual leaders still haunt this place." ::::When asked "Is that what happened to you?" :::::"I perished, along with the rest of my people, trying to build a temple to the old gods. We foolishly thought that we were the ones in the Flameseeker Prophecies. The ones who would rise to be led to the Hall. But fate is a cruel master, and it is I who have become the guide." ::When asked "What do you know of the Flameseeker Prophecies?": :::"I know that those who are proven worthy will help me open the way into the Rift. I know that those who Ascend are destined for greatness. And I know that it will be I who leads them through the treacherous afterlife to the top of the Hall of Heroes. But if you wish to know more, then you should ask the one who had the premonitions, the Prophet." :::When asked "The Prophet still lives?" ::::"Indeed. Her name is Glint, and she is quite old, even for a dragon." ::::When asked "A dragon?": :::::"Yes. She was the first of all creatures on Tyria, created by the gods to be the caretaker, but it became clear that she needed help. That is when they summoned the creatures known now only as the Forgotten." :::::When asked "What are the Forgotten?": ::::::"They resemble great snakes, but they move upright, use magic, and fight with forged weapons. They were brought here to watch over Tyria while the gods completed their creation. But the serpentine creatures were pushed out of most of the continent, banished here to the desert by humans. Now they serve to protect the portal to the dragon's lair. If you want to ascend and meet Glint, you will have to get by them." ::::::When asked "How do I find Glint?" :::::::"She lives here in the Crystal Desert. But she is not easy to find. Her lair is inside a single crystalline grain of sand. It would take you a million lifetimes to comb the desert and you would still never find her. Only those who Ascend will find the portal that takes them to her." ::When asked "What must I do?": :::"You will have to prove to the gods that you are worthy of Ascension. There are three test you must pass before you will be let into the mesa at Augury Rock. The mesa lies to the east. There you will find Great Ritual Priest Zahmut. He can tell you more." :::In response to "I'll head east then." ::::"I have waited for a long time for someone worthy to help me pass into the Rift. For both of our sakes, I wish you luck." Skills Used * * category:Mission NPCs (Prophecies) category:Lore